


Academy Space Husbands

by llap_ping



Series: Academy Space Husbands [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Space Husbands, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Mccoy share a room at the academy when Jim comes for a visit.</p><p>I am looking for a co-author on this story/beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academy Space Husbands

McCoy was sat at the desk on his side of the dorm room, scratching at his stubble while flicking through his textbook. It was a Friday night, and looking at the clock he deemed it an acceptable time to get ready for the night. His xenobiology classmates were planning for an all-night bender, a bar crawl of twelve pubs in the general area surrounding the campus.

There was a light rap at the door, and taking it as a cue, Leonard shut his book and ambled over to the door. Opening it up he was met with a young man, with a bag slung over his shoulder. The blondes eyebrows rose in surprise not expecting to see the gruff doctor before him. “Hey, is Spock in?” he asks, already leaning around McCoy and lightly pushing his way into the room, looking around.

“And you are?” McCoy asks, raising an eyebrow watching as the man dumps his bag on the floor and reclines on the neatly made bed across from his own.

“Jim Kirk” The man smiles, folding his arms behind his head and crossing his legs at the ankles. “I’m assuming your Doctor Leonard McCoy? Nice to meet ya!” Quickly rethinking his position Jim wiggles his comm. out of his pocket and holds it up above his face as he types a message out.

“If you’re here for tutoring, I’m pretty sure the hobgoblin is gonna be pretty sour to see you on his bed!” he grumbles finally moving away from the door giving it a shove closed. Moving to his desk and dragging his own chair over to Spocks desk parallel to his room mates chair. Heavily sighing he opens his closet to search through acceptable clothing for the night.

“Spock says you’re normally out Friday nights?” Jim asks, smiling innocently. Leaning up on an elbow as he watches the doctor lay a blue shirt against his own ruffled sheets of his bed.

“Going drinking with some of the med track.”

“Cool…” Jim smiles, sitting up on the bed and smoothing out the sheets, “just for a couple drinks?...” Jim presses, looking away and straightening the few seldom objects on the Vulcans bedside table.

With a suspicious eyebrow, McCoy looks Jim up and down evaluating. Putting the questions down to curiosity which seems to leak out from the man. “… did – did you want to join or something?” McCoy asks half-heartedly, unsure of what he’s meant to say, “We’re doing the Outpost crawl, should take up half the night.”

“Hmm, uh…” Jim says looking up as the doctor pulls out a pair of grey jeans from the closet. “Thanks but no thanks, maybe another time?”

“Suit yourself.” McCoy grumbles, taking his clothes into the rooms en-suite.

When he returns freshly showed and dressed, its to find Jim sitting by Spocks desk reclined in one chair, feet propped in the opposite chair reading his textbook. “Hey kid, didn’t no one ever tell you that touching other peoples things without their permission was rude.” Appearing gruff but with no inflection in the words as he combs his hair back.

For the second time that night someone knocked on the door, and in a flash Jim reached to open it up revealing Christine Chapel. “Well hello. Jim Kirk. Pleasure.” Jim smiled.

“God sake, let her in.” McCoy huffed at the same time Christine smiled staying in the doorway addressing the both of them, “Christine. - I thought you roomed with a Vulcan?”

“I do! This kid is here for tutoring.” McCoy grumbled as he pulled his boots on.

Raising eyebrows and a finger Jim started “Actually I-“

“Sorry but we really should get going Leo, the guys are waiting for us.” Christine smiled looking at her comm. as if she was expecting a message to hurry them along.

“Alright I’m coming, - kid don’t touch anything. Im sure Spock’ll be here soon.” McCoy said already out the door.

“It was nice to meet you Jim.” Christine called back quickly before the door closed behind them.

It was only a few minutes later before the the door opened and Spock walked in, raising his eyebrows.

“Surprise!” Jim smiled, wrapping his arms around the taller of the two and planting a chaste kiss on his lips, returning several kisses before they pulled back to look at one another.

“I managed to convince my mum to let me come see you for the weekend. So, surprise! You pleased?” Jim smirks, running his hands across the cadet uniform down the front to cup the bulge in the front of the slacks. “Hmm…” Jim smiled, walking backwards to the bed. “I must say, the uniform looks pretty good on you.”

-

A banging headache woke McCoy. Last night he got in pretty late, stumbled in the dark to his bed, leaving a glass of water and a hangover hypo on the bedside table. Reaching his arm out he grabbed hold of the hypo and pressed it into his neck, resting an arm over his eyes as he waited for it to take effect. Wincing at the morning light filling the room.

Getting up to go to the toilet McCoy quietly passed Spock as he sat meditating. Only noticing when he returned that the Jim kid from last night never left, and was lying curled under the covers of Spocks bed.

As he stood staring; Spock rose and opened his own closet to search for the days clothes. “Jim mentioned you met last night.” He spoke in calmly.

“Fucking hell!” McCoy whispered, “I didn’t think you had it in ya Spock!” Slowly sitting on his bed, running a hand through his hair, still looking at the naked back of the man.

Spock looked on frowning slightly, softly raising the covers for Jims modesty. “To what do you refer to doctor?”

“What do you think I’m bloody talking about man!” McCoy huffs.

Spock sits on his bed, facing McCoy, “James is my husband doctor.”

Spluttering McCoy inhales sharply.

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for a co-author ... please contact me. Im open to ideas, but I have a few ideas for this story around 10,000 words max. One shots of events throughout the academy. I also want to pad this story out, so if youre interested in that instead or as well please contact me.  
> xxx


End file.
